


Angels Fall (Down Laughing)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dysfunctional Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Heartwarming, Monsters, Other, Skeletons, basically a 'what if' scenario if gaster was a dad with 6 sons and decided to adopt another, dadster gaster, laughs, prepare for humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When angels fall with broken wingsI can't give up, I can't give inWhen all is lost and daylight endsI'll carry you and we will live forever, for ever~ Breaking Benjamin, "Angels Fall"Frisk is a young child who was taken in by Dr. W. D. Gaster and raised with six other troublemaking skeletons. With a family this big, how can you not assume some funny sibling schemes and pranks will go on?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> OKAY. Obviously there's gonna be some name changing with the AU Sanses and Papyruses. So before you read, here are the nicknames!
> 
> US!Sans - Myrtillus
> 
> US!Papyrus - Dauci
> 
> UF!Sans - Cruentus
> 
> UF!Papyrus - Atra
> 
> The classic Sans and Papyrus keep their given names, of course! If this gets confusing, I can always keep reminding you guys about their nicknames! Anyhow, enjoy! <3

 

 

I was dreaming of Miss Toriel's Butterscotch pie and my new friend, the bashful Napstablook. Well, sort of friend. We met one day when he was going out to lunch and I happened to be having recess, and I began to talk to him because he seemed really sad. I learned he liked to listen to music and make jokes! We promised to meet again on Monday, as it had been Friday. And it was Monday morning now.

I groaned sleepily as a hand gently shook me from my lovely dream.

"Frisk, it is time to wake up, dear. Good morning." Dr. Gaster's quiet voice reached my ears.

"Mm'ood morning, G..." I mumbled and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I rubbed the sleep away in my eyes, and I notice Dr. Gaster had that small smile on his face like when he first adopted me. I loved that smile.

"What? Why're you smiling like that?"

He laughed quietly and said in that gentlemanly baritoned voice of his, "Oh, no reason. It's just that you're so much easier to wake than your brothers, especially the lazy-boned twins and Dauci."

"Of course I am; I'm the good child." I said with a snort.

"Good child?" He repeated, "More like manipulative child."

"Wow. You're so mean, Gaster! And here I thought we were friends!" I cried in an overly dramatic tone, placing a hand over where my heart is. If I had one. HAHA! Just joking. Or was I?

"Get up or you'll miss the bus, you silly goose." Was all he said before he left my room. I pouted as he walked away.

School. A public hell for kids and unfortunate adults alike. However, there was one person who made it all worthwhile — Miss Toriel. She was just so sweet and kind, and she even brings in desserts for us when it's snack time! Her Butterscotch pie is the absolute best. I wish she was my mom sometimes, but I would never trade Dr. Gaster for her, albeit she is awesome. I would miss Dr. Gaster and my brothers. I love them.

But sometimes I ask myself: do I really love them?

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my iconic blue and purple striped sweater along with a random pair of navy blue shorts. I yanked off my gray pajamas and put on my clothes, and then I glanced into the tall standing mirror. It was me, Frisk. A little smile graces my lips as I fixed my short brown hair to make it so I didn't look like I was I got electrocuted. I put on my socks and shoes, and got my bookbag and left my room.

The first thing I came face to face with was bare skeletal booty.

I wasn't amused.

I yelped and quickly ran back into my room and slammed the door shut. I really needed brain bleach now. You would think I would get use to this as I had lived with them with eight-to-be-nine-years, right? No. Not even close. Hell, I'm barely used to Cruentus's creepy-weird licking fetish. Sans told me that the reason why I cried half the time when I was younger was because of Cruentus licking me to, and I quote, "get to know me." This is why I'm not so innocent anymore despite being eleven, courtesy of my beloved brothers.

Pfft. Beloved my ass.

I'm trying to fool myself with ridiculous lies again.

When I felt as though it were safe again, I opened the door back up. The skeleton with the bare-ass was no longer there, and instead Dauci was standing there leaning against the wall with a lazy smirk plastered on his face. I smiled at him and wondered if he didn't always slouch that maybe he was taller than both Papyrus and Atra. It would make sense since he was the second oldest.

"G'mornin', Frisk. Didja enjoy the... booty-ful view?" Dauci said with that shit-eating grin on his face. He seemed to share that same exact grin with Sans.

"Good morning, Dauci. And no, not particularly." I grumbled at the end, then asked, "Who's butt was that anyways?"

"Well, who do you think's butt was it?"

"Atra."

"Bingo."

I sighed heavily. "Why was he running around naked?" I asked.

"Apparently, Myrtillus forgot to do the laundry last night, and so Atra's costume didn't get washed and now he's tryna to get it cleaned now." Dauci paused and scratched the back of his skull, "I've got no clue why he thought it'd be a good idea to run 'round without anythin' on, though..."

"Well, what would you expect the almighty arrogance that is Atra to do?" I said with a grin.

"Well," he countered, "I didn't think he just show his bones off while gettin' ready."

"Again, what would you expect Atra to do?" I recited and huffed, "I'm actually surprised you didn't expect that!"

"I thought he'd have more dignity than that." Dauci smiled lazily and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his orange hoodie. He always wore this cologne that made him smell like an old man, but I liked it.

"I think he lost all the dignity he had when he lost that bet with Myrtillus!" I exclaimed and began laughing. Long story short, Atra made a bet with Myrtillus that he could not call me human for a whole day — he lost within ten minutes. His punishment was that he had to wear a bikini to school for a whole week. It was hilarious!

After that, he didn't call me 'human' as often as he did because every time he did we brought up the bikini. Papyrus stopped because he was afraid we'd do the same to him, too, but I assured him that because he wasn't a jerk we wouldn't do that to him. Pap was still hesitant.

"Good morning, Frisk! Good morning, brother!" Myrtillus yelled as he bounded toward us with his big, silly grin and infectious happiness.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Dauci commented flatly, and then added more lightly, "Mornin', Myrtle."

"Good morning, Myrtillus!"

"How are you two doing? Oh! Did you guys see Atra with no clothes on?" Myrtillus said quickly and tilted his head to the side like a cute little puppy. I squealed internally at him.

"We're doin' fine, squirt." Dauci replied coolly.

"And yes, I got a full-view eye assault of his rear end." I muttered with a shiver.

Myrtillus blinked slowly, and then gasped with horror. "Oh, no! Your poor, innocent brain! I'm so very sorry, Frisk!" He shouted and bowed in apology.

"It's fine. It's not like you did it on purpose... It was an accident!" I giggled at him.

"I never said it wasn't an accident..."

Dauci and I stared at him.

"So... you actually did it on purpose?" Dauci questioned very slowly, as if trying to process what Myrtillus just said. The latter smiled and gave us a brisk nod.

Our eyes widened and our jaws hit the floor, metaphorically, of course. Well, maybe not because it looked like Dauci's was just about to dislocate itself and fall on the floor.

"Goodness! Myrtillus!" I yelled in shock, "Have we finally corrupt your sweet, sweet, precious mind?"

Dauci sniffled and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Our little Myrtle the turtle is finally growing up! Dammit! I don't have my phone to capture this truly special moment!" He cursed, but his smile grew bigger.

"What did Atra do to make you intentionally not wash his clothes? Or did you just do it for the evulz?" I inquired seriously and took him by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"Well, yesterday morning, Atra didn't make my pancakes the way I liked them, and when I politely told him he got it wrong and if he could remake them he called me a whiney crybaby with no appreciation and told me do to it myself," Myrtillus paused to breathe, "so I decided to get revenge and not clean his clothes! Oh, but I did wash your clothes, guys. They're downstairs in separate laundry baskets all neatly folded up. You're very welcome!"

I smirked at him. "Thanks for doing ours still. You're a good bro." I told him, and he smiled brightly.

"Hmm... I wonder how long it'll be 'til Papyrus breaks, too?" Dauci mused mostly to himself.

"I hope after I go to college." I remarked, afraid what Papyrus's meltdown would be like.

Myrtillus and Dauci laugh at my words, and I do, too. Perhaps I had been somewhat overreacting when I said that I wondered if I loved my brothers. Myrtillus and Dauci certainly treat me as a person despite being older than me. I appreciate that they did.

"How about we go eat some breakfast, now? I'm starved!" Myrtillus suggested excitedly. He pulled on my and Dauci's sleeves and made us follow him down the stairs.

When we came to the dining room entrance, Myrtillus stepped aside and bowed like a gentleman, gesturing me to go first.

"Younger siblings first!" He said with a Sans-like shit-eating grin. I narrowed my eyes.

I glanced at Dauci, but he merely shrugged at me.

I walked forward and straight into clear tape. Both the skeletons behind me barked out a laugh as I angrily ripped the tape down and threw it at them. Before I could give them the beating of a lifetime, Cruentus yelled from next to me — I turned in his direction only to get a face full of foul-smelling Silly String.

Now all three skeletons were completely losing their shit. The brothers who were absent came to see what was happening were pleasantly shocked to see me standing there frozen with Silly String stuck to my face.

I take back what I said about loving them.

They were the devils who were hellbent on making my life miserable. No pun intended.

"N- now..That's what I call a double whammy!" Cruentus shouted and continued to howl with laughter — red tears were running down his face his was laughing so hard.

I growled and peeled the Silly String off my face, and then I rolled it into a ball. A small, sinister smile crept onto my face.

I threw the ball at Cruentus's face. Hard.

"The rule of three is a great thing, isn't it, Cruentus?" I said and giggled like a maniac. I nearly jumped when I heard a low, dark growl emanating from deep within Cruentus's throat... bone?

"Now you've gone and done it, human!" Atra said, or more like shouted. I glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn little brat!" Cruentus roared. Red magic flowed around him and a big Gaster Blaster with piercing red eyes appeared next to him.

"You brought it upon yourself, dumbass!" I screamed and took off out the door with Cruentus hot on my tail.

I wasn't four feet from the house before Cruentus started trying to blast me into oblivion. I yelped and skillfully dodged the burning hot laser of red magic. Cruentus fired at me again, but this time my soul appeared in front of me and protected me with a shield.

"Don't freaking kill me, you idiot!" I yelled at him with anger.

My hotheaded brother grinned crookedly at me. "Shouldn't 'ave done what'cha did, brat." He said darkly and blasted me again, and I dodged.... yet again.

I didn't have anything but my soul to defend myself, so you can't exactly blame me!

However, just as the adrenaline rush was starting to concede, Sans appeared in front of me and made his own Gaster Blaster materialize. Cruentus only narrowly missed the blue line of magic headed straight for him by jumping off the porch and landing on his face. The magical discharge went right into the house, and all of us winced at the sound and sight of wood being splintered.

Dad was gonna murder all of us except for Papyrus.

"All of you go in the house and do what you gotta do. The bus'll be here in a half hour." Sans commanded in a carefree tone, but even when I was behind him I could tell he was glaring daggers at the crumpled form of Cruentus.

All of my brothers were mumbling stuff under their breaths as they filed back into the house. Cruentus blew a raspberry at me before going in, and I gladly returned the gesture.

Sans turned around and gave me a glare that could give a young child nightmares. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey there, buddy!" I chirped, "Thanks for saving my—"

"What were you thinking, Frisk?" Sans demanded. I swear that sometimes he was like a second Gaster because of how fatherly he was. Or maybe the mother we never had?

 "No, no. I know that tone, and you're not gonna pin all this on me! Cruentus pranked me and I simply returned the favor." I explained stubbornly and crossed my arms.

"Do you really think that getting even with Cruentus is worth getting on dad's bad side?" Sans interrogated me.

I sighed and thought the ground was suddenly more interesting. "You know," I mumbled flatly, "you haven't even asked me if I was alright. He could have hurt me and you're too busy tryna guilt-trip me to notice."

Sans's gaze softened. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you, Frisk?" He asked with genuine concern.

"No," I answered, "but dad's gonna kill us."

"Nah. Don't worry; I'll handle him." Sans assured me and winked. I smiled at him.

Cue dad into the destroyed living room. Like literally. Honestly, I'm beginning to think everyone IS the devil around here, and I'm no exception. It's just... Others can be worse, though. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink. It's not Cruentus.

Gaster inhaled loudly and held it before exhaling. "What happened now?" He questioned.

"Well, uh... we, um... uh... Sans?" I looked toward my brother for help.

He gave me a look before answering, "There was a slight... disagreement? But I... blasted it off the house." Sans said and chuckled at his own jokes. I snorted at him.

"You're just like me when it comes to tense situations..." Dad muttered something else, but I couldn't hear, "Anyways, you do know you'll have to be coughing up the money to help pay for this damage, right?"

Sans and I glanced at each other worriedly.

"Erm, what do you mean, dadster?" Sans asked with hesitance.

"Well, let's see, you've already did some form of damage to the house three times this month alone, but it would seem this is the fourth..." Gaster cringed and continued, "and I think all of you, save for Papyrus, should do something to help me repair it."

I knew Papyrus would be safe.

When we didn't answer, Gaster went on.

"That is all. You may tell your brothers what happened. I expect payment by the end of this month." Dad said and turned and walked away from us.

"But that's only a week and a half! How can we raise that much money in such a short amount of time?!" I yelled after him.

"Think of something, and it better be good." He shouted the reply.

 I groaned loudly and glared at the grass like it was the cause of all my problems. Sans chuckled and nudged me with his shoulder repeatedly until I averted my glare to him.

"No use getting all worked up, kid. Dadster's right — this was our doing. Least we could do is help him pay." Sans remarked and nonchalantly put his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie, much like Dauci. "Now, will ya help me in telling the others? I've got a feeling in my bones that they're not gonna be happy with the outcome."

I grinned. "It'll be a new age of anger!" I laughed.

"They'll surely make their systems blow." Sans had his infamous, shit-eating grin on his face.

"It'll be an apocalypse!" I jested and hooked my arm with Sans's. We both giggled and chuckled like two classic idiots as we headed inside our literal broken home.

We strolled into the kitchen and deflated at the sight of chaos. A Dauci covered in some sort of liquid was glaring murder at a hysterically laughing Cruentus who was gripping onto the blender that caused it, Myrtillus and Atra were going back and forth about something, and sweet Papyrus stood by, worriedly, and watched it all go down.

When Papyrus saw us, he got the world's biggest smile on his face.

"Hello, Frisk!" Papyrus greeted and bounced over to us, "Are you quite alright? Cruentus didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Nope. I'm fine, Papyrus!" I beamed up at him, and then asked, "What's been going on in here? The kitchen looks just as bad as the living room!"

"Oh, well, you see, uh..." Papyrus spared a quick glance at our brothers and then said, "Cruentus was attempting to make a protein shake and... 'accidentally' spilled half of it on Dauci, and then Atra started arguing with Myrtillus because he made Atra's eggs all wrong and burnt his toast."

"Classic Atra." Both Sans and I mumbled.

"How might we settle the disputes, my siblings?" Papyrus inquired seriously.

"Well, Pap, I've gotta make an annoucement , so that'll draw the tension away for the time being." Sans replied, "Do ya think you could get everyone's attention, though?"

"Of course, Sans! I am the great Papyrus after all! They shall listen to me right away!" Papyrus said, turned around shouted, "LISTEN, DEAR BROTHERS! SANS HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US, SO STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

I winced at how loud he was, but everyone turned their head to us.

"'Kay, so dad is pretty pissed at all of us and he said we have'ta give him money to fix the house."

Groans of disapproval.

"And Papyrus doesn't have to do anything."

Screams of confused outrage.

"He doesn't have to do anything because he didn't destroy the house!" I yelled in defense.

"Well, neither did Dauci and I! So why do we have to help pay for your carelessness?!" Atra demanded angrily.

"I didnt do anything either!" Myrtillus called out, "It was just you, Sans, and Cruentus!"

"Way to state it, Cap'n Obvious." Cruentus growled at Myrtillus.

"Okay," Sans's voice lowered dangerously, "are we all seriously gonna continue to fight even after Gaster gave us an order? 'Cause that'd just be stupid. We don't know what he might do if we don't get the money. So shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down if you know what's good for you."

We all closed our traps. Even Papyrus.

Sans took a deep breath before speaking again, "The bus is gonna be here in seven minutes. Everyone get your stuff and we'll leave. We'll figure out a plan later this evening."

We did as we were told.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't get the thought of my brothers out of my head. Maybe I had we had a love-hate relationship with each other. It would only make sense. But for now...

I wonder if Napstablook will keep his promise?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty long, but I think future ones will be shorter. This one was basically an introduction into the story that really doesn't have a plot yet..... ^^'
> 
> So here's the family in order from oldest to youngest  
> •Gaster  
> •Sans  
> •Dauci / US!Papyrus  
> •Cruentus / UF!Sans  
> •Papyrus  
> •Myrtillus / US!Sans  
> •Atra / UF!Papyrus  
> •Frisk
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Comment and let me know what you've thought of it, and suggest anything that might make this story better! :)
> 
> Have a good day! ❤


End file.
